AQUELLA TARDE
by Helen Karlray
Summary: cuando te conoci aquella tarde mi mundo completo cambio. descubrí lo más hermoso que jamas habia visto. Narración de Kazehaya, los sentimientos y pensamientos que tuvo desde que vio a Sawako por primera vez


**AQUELLA TARDE**

**Disclamber: Kimi ni todote no es mía, y no lo uso para fines de lucro, etc.**

**Narración de Kazehaya shouta**

Cuando te conocí aquella tarde, estaba perdido, realmente perdido y tú me ayudaste, fue entonces cuando descubrí lo más hermoso que nunca jamás había visto, esa sonrisa sincera, esa expresión de felicidad, con tantos y tan puros sentimientos que me enmudecieron, me confundieron, me atemorizaron

Soy una persona jovial, al menos eso me dijiste un día, aun así jamás había visto una sonrisa tan pura. Me aleje con un extraño calor en el pecho, un hormigueo en las manos y un vacío en el estomago que me hicieron comer panes toda la mañana. Pero aun así no se me quito. El verte entrar silenciosa y tímida en el salón, el verte sola y aislada por los que a mi me rodeaban con jubilo me lastimo, ese rubor que sentí al ver que éramos compañeros, se convirtió en una punzada en el pecho al ver como te rechazaban atemorizados.

Yo también me aterre, me dio mucho miedo el pensar que lo que había visto era una ilucion, desde entonces te observe cada día, cada instante através de la gente que me rodeaba, siempre sola y tímida pero también siempre ayudando. Reía cada vez que levantabas un lápiz o que tratabas de ayudarle a alguien, sonreía para que te diera ánimo, sonreía para que fueras feliz, pero tú no me veías, tú no entendías que cada sonrisa era para ti y únicamente para ti.

Te observaba en el pizarrón, en las clases, en las practicas, te observe durante mucho tiempo pero no volví a ver esa hermosa sonrisa con la que me cautivaste el primer día de clases.

Ahora comprendo que te ame desde que te vi por primera vez aquella tarde. Comprendo que sonreía porque tú estabas cerca, comprendí que era feliz por ese amor que jamás te he confesado, comprendí que eres la persona más increíble y que te amo.

Pero no quería asustarte, cada vez que te saludaba tú te crispabas y la gente me veía como si estuviera loco. Es por eso que antes de vacaciones mi frustración le ganó a mi conciencia cuando te ofreciste a ayudarle al profesor, no pude controlarme y reclamé, no quería que la pasaras trabajando y mucho menos con un profesor, yo quería estar contigo, aunque nunca hubiéramos cruzado palabra. Pero no salio como pensaba, estaba preocupado de que te enfadaras conmigo.

Fue entonces que te vi hablando con esa chica, estaba mirándote como siempre, pero esta ves hablabas de mi, el calor en mi pecho me invadió, lo que decías me confundió. "como debo tomar eso"

"como un cumplido" me contestaste. Me alegre y sonreí, era mi oportunidad, era la señal que había pedido y anhelado por todo este tiempo.

Desde ese día no pude separarme de ti, quería ayudarte, quería que fueras feliz, cuando me agradecías con esa sonrisa era imposible que te negara a nada, pero después yo ya no fui el único en tu vida, aparecieron esas chicas, esa que también te apoyaban y me sentí feliz por ti pero los celos se hicieron presentes, antes yo era único y dada tu reputación podía verte a solas cuando quisiera, pero después de que le hablaste a esas dos te alejaste de mi, pero por una extraña razón también pienso que debo agradecerles.

Por ellas he pasado momentos importantes a tu lado, por ellas descubrí lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que me dolía que vieras a otros y cuanta alegría me daba el verte sonreír.

Admito que soy un cobarde y un tonto, pero no quiero hacer nada que te afecte incluso si eso me evita confesarte lo mucho que te amo. Pero a pesar de eso me siento feliz, hoy es el primer día de año nuevo, ayer estuve en el templo contigo el día de tu cumpleaños, creo que debí aprovechar para abrazarte, pero te veías tan linda y tan frágil que me dio miedo dañarte.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas este año y desearía que lo que sientes por mi fuera algo más que admiración, desearía que ese bochorno que cubre tus mejilla cuando me vez sea por la misma razón que yo enrojezco. Ryu me ha dicho que soy un tonto por no conversarme pero cómo quiere que te diga lo mucho que te amo si ni siquiera puedo pronunciar tu nombre

"Shouta" te escucho en un susurro

"¿si?" respondo automatico, al parecer no me esperabas, giras sobresaltada, te has quedado petrificada y sonrojada

"K-Kuro-Kuronu…Sawako" pronuncio al fin mi cara arde. No puedo continuar mirándote a los ojos "yo…" trato de hablar pero mi mente esta en blanco, ensaye durante muchos días lo que te diría cuando al fin reuniera el valor para invitarte a salir y sonrío al notar que no puedo decir más

Me vez sonreír y ríes también "K-K-K-Kaze…S-S-S-Shouta"

Jamás te vi tan linda, ambos sonrojados y vulnerables, cruzando esa línea por primera vez

"Sawako" le digo levantándole la barbilla para que me mire también… "sabes…" pero no puedo continuar…Desde el primer día que te vi, incluso más que yo mismo, tú eres lo más importante para mi. Pienso y sonrío con felicidad acercándome terminando con la distancia entre nuestros rostros

Nota de la autora: AHHH! Porque no se lo dijo…lo pensó…lo hubiera dicho…aunque si la besa ya no diré nada.

Bueno como nota adicional… lean la historia de "a tu lado" es un especie de complemento, o cruze, puede ser divertido


End file.
